The Anniversary
by rommie
Summary: Lucky and Jason go through their usual routine on the 7 year anniversary of the night Lucky 'died'.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lucky, Jason, or anyone else mentioned in this fic.  
  
April 16th, 2006  
  
Jason Morgan walked into Luke's Blues Club and saw just what he expected. Lucky Spencer, sitting at the bar, 4 empty bottles in front of him and a 5th in his hand. Same as every year. At least this time the club hadn't been trashed.  
  
"Hey, kid," Jason said as he sat down next to Lucky. He had started calling Lucky 'kid' soon after the younger man had returned from the dead 5 years before. They were as close as two friends could be, practically brothers. In fact, Jason had actually called Lucky his brother a few times.  
  
"Hey," was Lucky's only response.  
  
"You're gonna drink yourself into an early grave, Lucky."  
  
"Been there, done that," Lucky replied.  
  
Jason sighed and gestured to the bartender not to give Lucky anymore. "We go through this every year, kid. I need you. Who's gonna keep me out of jail?"  
  
Lucky let out a choked laugh. "You could always get out of the business."  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"Didn't think so."  
  
"Come on, kid. Let's get you home and tucked into bed so you can sleep this off," Jason said, taking Lucky's arm and pulling him into a standing position. "I need your brain working tommorrow."  
  
"Why?" Lucky slurred, trying to look alert, though he obviously wasn't.  
  
"So you can come up with excuses about why I can't see Robin when she comes back."  
  
Lucky groaned. "She's coming back? Tommorrow? Why does she always bug you when she comes back to PC?"  
  
Jason chuckled. "She likes getting on Carly's nerves, and visiting me does that."  
  
"Got that right. Carly hates Robin bugging you. She's jealous."  
  
Jason laughed loudly at that. "You've got to be kidding me! Carly hates my guts! I heard about how much she yelled at you when she found out you were working with me!"  
  
Lucky shrugged. "She was scared I'd get myself killed. Like Sonny did."  
  
Jason nodded, remembering his arguement with Carly when he returned to take over the organization.  
  
######  
  
"I can't do this, Jason!" Carly yelled. "I can't just stand around, waiting and wondering about when you're going to get killed!"  
  
"I won't get killed, Carly..." Jason started.  
  
"That's what Sonny said! He swore to me he'd be all right! The night eh died he said he's be all right! And look what happened!"  
  
"I'll be more careful, it won't happen to me."  
  
"Make your promises, Jason. I don't care. I'm not going to put my heart on my sleeve anymore. I'm not gonna sit in that Penthouse, waiting for the day Johnny walks in and tells me your dead. I won't do it. I can't do it." With that, Carly turned around and walked away, not once looking back.  
  
######  
  
Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Remember the 'good old days'?" he asked after along moment. "Back before everything went to hell?"  
  
"It's not so bad, Jase," Lucky replied, taking another swig from his beer. "And what the hell do you mean 'the good old days'?"  
  
"When the biggest danger I got you in was the danger of getting grease on your jeans."  
  
Lucky snorted. "I was always in danger, my entire life. You know that if they hadn't grabbed me, then I might have died in a mob hit on the bike shop."  
  
Jason didn't need to be told who 'they' were. He was probably the only person in Port Charles who knew the whole story of what happened to Lucky during the 2 years he'd been believed dead. The nightmare that had been Lucky's every waking and sleeping moment. "No you wouldn't have. I had all ready made sure it was clear that no one messed with you," Jason said.  
  
"Why?" Lucky asked, genuinely curious. "I mean, back then you only put up with me because I helped you out with the computer systems for the shop."  
  
"Not true. You were my little sister's best friend, you were a good kid and I figured we had a lot in common. Yeah, you bugged me sometimes, but I knew you were just being you." He grabbed Lucky's beer and took a swig, laughing. "And who was I to get mad about someone being themselves? I left the Quartermaine's because they didn't let me be me."  
  
Lucky tried to grab his beer back, but slid off the stool instead and had to grab the counter to keep from falling over. "So, do I still bug you?" he asked.  
  
"Sometimes. You're still my best friend, though. And my little brother," Jason replied, wrapping an arm around Lucky's ahoulders and helping him stand up straight. "Let's get you home, kid. If you behave and don't throw up in the car, I'll keep Robin far away from you."  
  
Lucky laughed. "Deal."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When they got back to the penthouses a little while later, Jason didn't have to say a word to the dorman, Johnny O'Brien. The guard had worked for the organization for a long time, and had gotten used to Lucky's drinking binges. They didn't happen often, only on specific dates, but when they did they were bad. Johnny didn't say a word as he opened the door to Lucky's Penthouse and then closed it behind Lucky and Jason.  
  
"You want a coke?" Jason asked, knowing Lucky's fridge was always stocked with soda.  
  
"Only if there's rum added."  
  
"No alchohol."  
  
"I'm an adult, Jase. Stop treating me like a little kid!" Lucky yelled.  
  
"Stop acting like one," Jason replied calmly. If any of Jason's employees or business associates saw the scene, they would be shocked. Jason was well known for his short temper and for getting violent if he was disrespected. The only person who got away with insulting Jason or being disrespectful towards him was Lucky. Jason grabbed a can of soda out of the fridge, hestitated, then grabbed a second one for himself. He poured the sodas into glasses, then walked back out into the living room and groaned. "Damn it, Lucky. Put down the booze."  
  
"It's not booze, Angerboy," Lucky mocked. "It's high quality rum."  
  
Jason closed his eyes for a minute and raised one hand to his temple, rubbing it. "Lucky, you don't need anymore alchohol. You're all ready drunk."  
  
"Not enough to forget," Lucky replied.  
  
Jason gave up and set one of the glasses in front of his friend. He watched Lucky add some rum and take a gulp. "Why do you do this, Lucky?" Jason asked, same as he did every year.  
  
Lucky shrugged. "It makes it stop for one night. No pain, no memories, no dreams."  
  
"You could always talk to a shrink," Jason said, taking a sip of his coke.  
  
"Not gonna happen."  
  
"I thought you liked Kevin Collins."  
  
"I do. But he wouldn't want me kinda dating Livvie if he knew how screwed up I am."  
  
"He doesn't complain now, and he knows you're a mobster," Jason pointed out with a smile.  
  
Lucky grinned and let out a laugh. "That's 'cause he's scared of you. There may not ever be enough evidence to convict you, but everyone knows you're deadly."  
  
Jason took a swig of his coke. "Why do you bother with Livvie? She's all right and everything, but I know she asks about the business. Not to mention the fact that we both know you don't love her."  
  
"Don't start on that crap again, Jase," Lucky said. "Emily hates me as much as you think Carly hates you. Even if I did feel anything for her, she doesn't feel the same."  
  
Jason smirked slightly. "You're a really bad liar when it comes to Emily."  
  
"Shut up, Morgan."  
  
Jason laughed. "Come on, kid, just admit you love my sister."  
  
"Admit you love my cousin."  
  
Both men fell into silence, neither about to admit their feelings. After a few minutes, Jason turned to Lucky and saw his best friend was fast asleep. Jason smiled slightly as he lifted Lucky's legs up onto the couch so the young man was laying down, and then covered him with the dark blue blanket that covered the back of the couch. "Good night, kid," he whispered before turning out the light and leaving.  
  
THE END 


End file.
